Cochrane-A and Davidddizor call Jazzi and Noodle crybabies during Inside Out/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Jazzi and her brother Noodle are upset because of Bing Bong;s death. Cochrane-A and Davidddizor laugh at them causing Jazzi and Noodle to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, Shimajiro Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Azura, the other Save Ums, and Azura ground Cochrane-A and Davidddizor to send them to bed. Later that night, Luna Minami and Rei Kobayashi, Jazzi and Noodle's parents, comfort Jazzi and Noodle and they tell them that 761954 was making them some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers. Then, Jazzi and Noodle get exhausted and Luna and Rei Kobayashi tuck Jazzi into bed and they tuck Noodle into a sleeping bag and read them a bedtime story. Jazzi and Noodle fall asleep after the story. Cast *Ivy as Shimajiro Shimano and Foo. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Princess as Azura and Jazzi. *Kayla as Noodle. *Kendra as Ka-Chung. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Rei Kobayashi. *Eric as Ike and Davidddizor. *Brian as Cochrane-A. Transcript Intro Ka-Chung: Cochrane-A and Davidddizor, I can't believe you two were making grounded stories out of Foo! You know she is a kind starfish! That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "Cochrane-A and Davidddizor call Jazzi and Noodle Crybabies during Inside Out/Grounded". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: Cochrane-A and Davidddizor Make Fun of Jazzi and Noodle during Inside Out. (GoAnimate City, USA, June 21, 2017) (Various characters are watching inside Out; However, Cochrane-A and Davidddizor are not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) (Jazzi and Noodle began crying and it made Cochrane-A and Davidddizor very happy) Cochrane-A: Ha! (X7) Jazzi and Noodle, due to being sad over the death of Bing Bong, you're such crybabies! Davidddizor: You are crybabies! (X4) and Davidddizor began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Jazzi and Noodle in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Cochrane-A: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! Cochrane-A and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Davidddizor: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Davidddizor and Chorus:You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Cochrane-A, Princess Davidddizor, and Chorus: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! and Noodle began to cry even mega hardest to the point they cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 60,000 people, injuring over 100,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Custard: (in Kidaroo voice with black background surrounded by flames) COCHRANE-A!!! YOU AND DAVIDDDIZOR GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU....TWO...ARE...IN....TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! to: Outside Cochrane-A's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. Custard: Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor, how bloody dare you make fun of Foo's boyfriend Noodle and my girlfiend Jazzi and make them cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Inside Out over the death of Bing Bong. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Shimajiro: I agree with Custard! Foo: You probably killed over 60,000 people because of what you did to Jazzi and Noodle!! Azura: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Mimitin: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 100,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Jazzi and Noodle bawl! Ka-Chung: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Jazzi and Noodle's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Ike: Why would you two make Jazzi and Custard cry like that?! Do you know Noodle is a cool 6 year old warthog and Jazzi is a passionate 5 year old human? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Jazzi and Noodle cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad kids!! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Jazzi: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded for megaplex eternity! Go to bed right now while i order some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, the Book of Pooh, and Darkwing Duck DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. Also, no Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids WB, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros for you. Transcript Part 2 Finale: Luna and Rei comfort Jazzi and Noodle/A Lullaby for Jazzi and Noodle. Jazzi and Noodle are whimpering and sobbing in distraught while Luna and Rei are comforting them Luna: It's okay, Jazzi and Noodle. Cochrane-A and Davidddizor got sent to bed. They will not make you cry. Jazzi: I know, Daddy and Mommy! Sniffles The death of Bing Bong is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Rei: It's okay, Jazzi and Noodle. 761954 was making you strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner. Noodle: Really, Dad and Mom? Thank you for cheering us up. We will feel happy when 761954 makes us strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner. and Noodle soon had strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers that 761954 made for dinner. Jazzi and Noodle then went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. Luna and Rei soon tucked Jazzi into bed. They also tucked Noodle into a sleeping bag and Rei saw Noodle yawning Rei: Are you okay, son? Noodle: Yes, Dad. Jazzi and i are tired. We were bawling harder after Cochrane-A and Davidddizor called us crybabies and made fun of us. Rei: I know, son. All of that bawling made you guys sleepy. Jazzi: Can you sing us a lullaby to help us go to sleep? Rei: Sure, sweetie. began singing a lullaby to Jazzi and Noodle the lullaby, Jazzi yawned Jazzi: Thank you, Daddy. You sang us a lullaby. We are ready to go to sleep. yawned and he and Noodle fell asleep Mr Braun: Goodnight guys. Braun and Mr Braun left Hans' room Category:Cochrane-A's grounded days Category:Daviidddizor's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Save Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL